


Bat Talk

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bats, Community: hp_halloween, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny goes to visit her favorite place in the Forbidden Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bat Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/140684.html) for [HP Halloween](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com). This is a slightly longer version that I cut down to meet the wordcount restrictions for the fest.
> 
> Today is International Fanworks Day so I figured it was time I finally got this crossposted lol

She found it her second year at Hogwarts on one of her long walks alone. If anyone had known about those walks, there was no doubt that they wouldn’t have been happy with how often she walked into the depths of the Forbidden Forest, but no one ever found out. Her siblings hadn't paid much attention to her then, and she hadn't had many friends. As the years went by, she found more friends so she walked alone less, but she still came to this place when she needed to be away for a little bit.

Today was one of those days. The forest seemed to reflect her foul mood, fog rising up from the still warm ground to muddle the path, making strange shapes seem to jump out at her from the murk. She held her ground, used to the fog and the creepiness of creaking woods and far off sounds. Her destination wasn't far.

She followed a curve in the path, stepping carefully down a small incline until she was in a clearing across from a small cave. Suddenly the light seemed to go entirely, twilight fading into night, and the cave erupted. Bats, hundreds of them in every shape and size, streamed out of the entrance into the sky and flew up above and through the trees.

"Hello," she called to them, smiling, and a few flitted around her head before continuing on to their hunt.

In a few hours they'd be back, sated and bearing stories of the forest. They liked to talk and she liked to listen, strange as she knew it was that she could speak to bats of all things. She sat on a stump by the mouth of the cave, watching them all fly away. In those moments her mood had lifted and she was content to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
